


(please don't) bite

by mama_angst



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Travis gets bit, Zombie Apocalypse, excerpt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mama_angst/pseuds/mama_angst
Summary: An Excerpt from a new project, entitled "(please don't) bite".______________________________________Travis gets bit, this is the goodbye.





	(please don't) bite

“Oh god, I can’t stop the bleeding-” 

“Travis, look at me, hey, don’t close your eyes!” 

Larry and Neil move fast, each of them with one of Trav’s arms over their shoulders, dragging the injured man between them. They find shelter in an abandoned convenience store, and they haul him behind the counter, lowering him down and leaning him against the wall, where Sal gets to work inspecting the ugly bite mark in the crook of his neck. It was already purple and black, veins branching out from it across his shoulder and his chest. 

The blond’s vision is already fuzzy, his heart hammering in his chest as the blood gushes from the bite wound on his neck. He’s shaking, eyes wide. Sal is hard at work trying to stop the flow, pressing a rag to the bite, but it’s in vain. It’s already soaked through.   
Travis whimpers in pain, reaching out, grasping whatever he can. A hand. Larry’s hand.   
The boy’s face comes into view, and he looks terrified. Tears streaming down his blanched face, his hands covered in blood and grime as he cups Travis’s cheeks. 

“Don’t close your eyes, please, baby, don’t give up -” Larry whispers, but the blond just takes a shaky breath, squeezing Larry’s wrist gently. 

“It’s slowing. The blood is slowing, Lar, he’s gonna make it -” Sal says softly, but he freezes.   
“He… He’s gonna turn, guys. He’s gonna turn, we can’t…” 

Travis lets out a weak sob, and Larry grits his teeth. Fuck. He can’t think about this. But he’s forced to, as his eyes fall on the angry purple marks all along the boy’s neck. 

What were they going to do? 

“We need to shoot him.” Sal whispers, and Larry looks at him, eyes dark. 

“No. Don’t fucking say that. I can’t do that, Sal.” Larry says firmly, fresh tears cutting through the grime on his face. Travis tightens his grip on his boyfriend’s wrist, tugging him to look at him. He’s so pale already, eyes sunken back, exhaustion on his face. He’s shaking, but he squeezes Larry’s hand. 

“Leave me here.” He whispers, looking up at him from where he sat on the floor. 

His words shatter Larry’s heart. 

“What? No. No, I fucking can’t do that, Travis, I can’t do it.” Larry mumbles, cupping his cheek cautiously.   
“We can take you with us, Todd and Neil, they’re working on the cure, they could use it on you. Please, Travis, don’t fucking….”

The blond shakes his head, eyes sad, soft, and Larry can see the fear that lies beneath them.   
“I’ll turn before it’s ready, Lar. Please, I can’t… I can’t hurt you. Any of you. Leave me, please…” he’s pleading now, his heart aching. 

Sal places a gentle hand on Larry’s shoulder, and Lar looks at him. 

“He’s right. You’ve got to. We need to move, and we can’t take him.” Sal says, placing a hand on Travis’s shoulder. Trav takes a shaky breath, nodding slowly. 

“Please. Please, go.” 

Larry looks around at the rest of the bedraggled group, and Neil clears his throat. 

“We’ll give you guys a minute to say goodbye.” He says firmly, looking at the blond, who nods. 

“Thank you, guys. Really. I… I’m sorry this is how is ended. I… I wanted to get us all the way there. Ash…” Travis looks at the girl, managing a weak smile. The girl wipes at her eyes, coughing lightly. 

“Guess you’re the best shot now.” Trav laughs softly, and Ash only groans, covering her face. 

Sal sighs, standing up and wiping his hands on his jeans.   
“I’m sorry, Travis. I…” 

Travis shakes his head, his head falling back against the wall.   
“It happens, I guess.”

“It happens? God, you’re a fucking freak.” Larry laughs, and Trav can’t help but crack a smile, watching the rest of his team - his friends - leave the shop, heading back outside to give the two some privacy. The laughter and smiles fade, and that thick anguish settles back over them. 

“... You’re gonna keep going. You’re gonna get them to New York.” Travis whispers, his hand coming up to cup Larry’s cheek. The other nods slowly, leaning into his touch. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t keep you safe. Fuck, Travis, I just… I wanted you to be with me, and I wanted us to get there together.” Larry sobs, resting his forehead against Trav’s. The blond whimpers, holding him tightly. 

“I love you. I love you so much, Larry. Don’t stop fighting, okay? Don’t stop fighting, you can do it.” He whispers, and Larry nods, kissing him sweetly.   
“It’s gonna be okay, Lar. You have to go.” 

“I love you, Travis.” He says softly, and then he’s pulling away, touch lingering. The taller boy slings the rifle off his shoulder, laying it across the blond’s lap. Just in case. 

And with that, he’s turning, heading for the door, but he hesitates, looking back. 

Travis has closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall, his chest rising and falling shallowly. And Larry can’t bear to see him that way. 

He turns his back, leaving the abandoned shop and the love of his life behind him.


End file.
